fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wojownicy ninja
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 19 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Nadszedł czas na rozwiązanie drużyn. Uczestnicy zostali wyrzuceni z lecącego samolotu prosto do dżungli na Madagaskarze. Potem musieli przedostać się na zachodnią część wyspy. Gdyby nie Courtney, to do teraz by tam pewnie siedzieli, albo byliby już zjedzeni. W międzyczasie zaatakowały ich lemury. A wydawałyby się takie niewinne. Gdy wydostali się na plażę, Chef przygotował zadanie. I już nigdy tego nie zrobi. '''Chef: '''No co? Miało być zadanie? To było. Nieważne jakie. '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy musieli zaleźć moje cenne nagrody w wodzie. Na szczęście wszystkie zostały wyłowione. Tylko Lindsay nic nie znalazła, więc musiała opuścić program zostawiając Zoey samą. Kto dzisiaj zawali zadanie i wyleci? A kto zdobędzie miejsce w pierwszej klasie? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Duncan: '''Dzięki, że mnie tu zabrałeś! '''Lightning: '''Nie ma za co. W sumie jesteśmy tu całą naszą byłą drużyną. No oprócz Alejandro. I tych, którzy już odpadli. '''Duncan: '''I dobrze, ze go z nami nie ma. Działa mi na nerwy. '''Lightning: '''No, Lightningowi też. Oby niedługo odpadł. '''Duncan: '''No, może przy najbliższej okazji zagłosujemy na niego? I przekonamy też innych. '''Lightning: '''Jeśli się uda, to tak. Druga Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie nudziłam! Klika razy próbowałam z nimi pogadać, ale oni są ciągle sobą zajęci! Mam wrażenie, że mnie nawet nie zauważyli… '''Alejandro: '''Nareszcie nie ma drużyn. Już nie muszę spędzać czasu z tymi dwoma. '''Heather: '''No i dobrze. Pewnie chcieliby cię wyrzucić. Tak jak moja była drużyna mnie. '''Alejandro: '''Chcieli na ciebie głosować? '''Heather: '''Tak mi się wydaje. '''Courtney: '''Nigdy nic przeciwko tobie nie planowaliśmy! Zresztą popełniłaś błąd obgadując przy mnie naszą byłą drużynę. '''Heather: '''Przecież was nie obgaduję. Mówię, co wiem. '''Courtney: '''Właśnie najwidoczniej nie wiesz. Może tylko tak myślisz, że mogłaś jako następna odpaść. '''Heather: '''Nieważne. Zresztą co ty tu ciągle robisz? '''Courtney: '''Jak to co? Wygrałam przecież drugą klasę razem z wami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Miałam rację. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że ktoś jeszcze wygrał drugą klasę. Trzecia Klasa '''Ashley: '''Pierwsze zadanie po rozwiązaniu drużyn i już wylądowałam w ostatniej klasie. Super… Oby to był tylko zły start. '''Lucas: '''Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy pogadać z Zoey? Ciągle siedzi sama i w ogóle się nie odzywa. '''Ashley: '''Co? Ja tu się teraz wyżalam, a ty mi tu mówisz o problemach Zoey? Chcesz, to sobie z nią pogadaj. Ja mam własne zmartwienia. '''Lucas: '''Hej. Może chcesz pogadać? Nie będziesz chyba ciągle sama siedzieć? '''Zoey: '''Raczej nie będę, bo pewnie odpadnę jako następna. '''Lucas: '''Czemu tak sądzisz? Masz takie same szanse, jak każdy. '''Zoey: '''Niby tak, ale teraz jako jedyna nie mam nikogo, z kim mogę porozmawiać. No i chyba sama zrezygnuję… '''Ashley: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Chcesz zrezygnować, bo twoja przyjaciółka odpadła? Odbiło ci?! Walcz, póki możesz, bo szansa na wygranie półtora miliona dolarów nie zdarza się codziennie. '''Zoey: '''Wiem, głupio gadam. Ale powiedz szczerze. Jeśli teraz będziemy odpadać po przegraniu zadania, to jakie ja mam szanse? Ehh… Zresztą sama już nie wiem co myśleć. '''Lucas: '''Ale jeśli będzie głosowanie, to ty raczej nie wylecisz. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie. A tak poza tym, każdy przy odrobinie szczęścia i optymizmu, którego nagle ci zabrakło, może wygrać. '''Zoey: '''No w sumie… może macie rację. Po prostu zdołowało mnie to, że Lindsay odpadła. Ale dzięki wam chyba odzyskam wiarę w siebie i będę dalej walczyć o zwycięstwo. '''Ashley: '''To dobrze. Lepiej mieć ciebie w finale, niż kogoś mo… '''Ashley: '''Au! O co ci chodzi? (szeptem)'Lucas: 'Nie kończ tego zdania, bo znowu ją zdołujesz. Tokio, Japonia '''Chris: '''Konnichiwa! Jak się już zapewne domyślacie, znajdujemy się w Japonii. A dokładniej w Tokio. Za chwilę wejdziecie do tego wielkiego, starego, opuszczonego magazynu. '''Courtney: '''Wiedziałam, że nie bez powodu stoimy przy tym budynku. '''Chris: '''Ale najpierw wykorzystam pewną sytuację. Chcecie wiedzieć jaką? '''Chris: '''Pewnie, że chcecie. Ponieważ chłopaków i dziewczyn jest dziś tyle samo, będziecie działać w parach. Oczywiście wiadomo, że Heather i Alejandro oraz Courtney i Lucas dobiorą się razem, więc ich już mamy z głowy. '''Heather: '''A może chciałam być z kimś innym? '''Chris: '''No ciekawe kto by cię jeszcze chciał z chłopaków. Dwie kolejne pary ja wybiorę, ponieważ wy już się raczej nie dogadacie. '''Ashley: '''Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Może chciałam być razem z Duncanem? '''Chris: '''Ok, to pary mamy już z głowy. '''Ashley: '''Ale ja nie mówiłam poważnie. '''Lightning: '''To z kim Lightning ma współpracować? '''Chris: '''Ty jesteś z Zoey. A Ashley z Duncanem. Szczerze, to nawet chciałem was tak rozdzielić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'No ciekawe jak mi wyjdzie współpraca z chłopakiem, z którym prawie nigdy nie gadałam. To będzie ciekawe… Magazyn '''Chris: '''Jak widzicie, macie dużo miejsca do biegania, ukrywania się i szukania. Waszym zadaniem jest znalezienie tutaj prawdziwego wojownika ninja i przyprowadzenie go do mnie. Nieważne w jaki sposób to zrobicie. '''Alejandro: '''Jak udało ci się sprowadzić tutaj prawdziwych wojowników? '''Chris: '''Chef zna dwóch takich i zgodzili się dzisiaj pomóc. '''Courtney: '''Czyli jest ich tylko dwóch? '''Chris: '''Tak. Przy okazji możecie też sobie nawzajem przeszkadzać w zadaniu. Tylko nie zróbcie sobie większej krzywdy tym nunchaku. '''Heather: '''Czyli możemy też np. związać przeciwników? '''Chris: '''Ja na twoim miejscu zostawiłbym sobie sznur na związanie ninja, który będzie próbował uciec. '''Ashley: '''Ale my nawet nie damy rady ich złapać. Chyba, że celowo nagle będą słabsi, niż zwykle. '''Chris: '''Masz rację. Nie będą wykorzystywać wszystkich swoich zdolności, ale na pewno będą się sprytnie ukrywać. No dobra, ja idę sobie wypić tradycyjną, japońską herbatę. Za to wy już zaczynajcie. Heather i Alejandro '''Heather: '''Ty bierzesz sznur, ja będę bić. '''Alejandro: '''Jak sobie chcesz. Gdzie najpierw szukamy? '''Heather: '''Zacznijmy może na dole. '''Alejandro: '''Serio uważasz, że możemy znaleźć kogoś tutaj, na dole? To byłoby za łatwe. '''Heather: '''Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. '''Heather: '''To nawet fajne! Ashley i Duncan '''Duncan: '''To co robimy? '''Ashley: '''Szukamy wojownika ninja. Nie słuchałeś? '''Duncan: '''Nie o to mi chodziło. Co TERAZ zrobimy, by go znaleźć? '''Ashley: '''A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? Nie znam się na takich sprawach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'To będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałem… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Może i przesadzam, ale skąd mogę wiedzieć o tym, gdzie mamy szukać ninja? Zoey i Lightning '''Lightning: '''Jak zobaczysz jakiegoś ninja, to powiedz. '''Zoey: '''Ty też może trochę go poszukaj? Sama nie dam rady. '''Lightning: '''Dobra, Lightning też będzie się rozglądał. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Muszę trzymać się od niego z daleka. Uderzenie czymś takim, i to jeszcze od Lightninga, na pewno dobrze się nie skończy. '''Zoey: '''To gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Lightning: '''Może na górze będzie coś ciekawego. Courtney i Lucas '''Courtney: '''Dobra, możemy się teraz rozejrzeć. '''Lucas: '''Tu jest tak ciemno, że prawie nic nie widać. '''Courtney: '''No i pewnie jeszcze ci wojownicy schowają się w jakimś najciemniejszym miejscu. '''Lucas: '''Albo i nie… '''Courtney: '''Co? Znalazłeś kogoś? '''Lucas: '''Tam dalej ktoś chyba stoi. '''Courtney: '''Biegnijmy za nim! Ashley i Duncan '''Ashley: '''Dobra, to nie ma sensu. Jeśli chcemy to wygrać, musimy zacząć coś robić. Razem. '''Duncan: '''No to co proponujesz? '''Ashley: '''Na razie tylko spacerowaliśmy po tym magazynie. Teraz możemy… Zaraz… Patrz! Tam ktoś jest! '''Duncan: '''Na pewno? To chyba tylko jakiś cień. '''Ashley: '''No to chodźmy sprawdzić. Heather i Alejandro '''Alejandro: '''Jak myślisz, długo nam zajmie znalezienie tego wojownika? '''Heather: '''Nie wiem. Oby jak najszybciej. Chcę to wygrać. '''Heather: '''Tam jest! Idę go walnąć tym nunchaku! '''Alejandro: '''Czekaj! Tylko nie rób nic, czego potem możesz żałować! '''Ashley: '''Au! '''Heather: '''Ups… '''Duncan: '''Co ty zrobiłaś?! Jak ja mam teraz skończyć to zadanie? '''Alejandro: '''Mówiłem, żebyś uważała. '''Heather: '''Dobra, może trochę mnie poniosło. Ale przecież nic wielkiego się chyba nie stało? '''Duncan: '''Nic się nie stało? Przez ciebie Ashley jest nieprzytomna i nie mogę skończyć zadania. '''Heather: '''Zaraz się pewnie obudzi… '''Alejandro: '''Uderzyłaś ją w głowę, tak? '''Heather: '''Chciałam w głowę, ale nagle się obróciła i dostała w twarz. '''Duncan: '''Teraz muszę ją stąd wynieść. Dzięki, Heather. '''Alejandro: '''Teraz może ja wezmę nunchaku, a ty będziesz miała sznur? '''Heather: '''Ok… Courtney i Lucas '''Courtney: '''Nie było tak źle. Szybko udało nam się go złapać. '''Lucas: '''Teraz wystarczy zanieść go do Chrisa. '''Courtney: '''Ciekawe, czy gdybyśmy zdążyli złapać też drugiego, to dostalibyśmy jakąś specjalną nagrodę. '''Lucas: '''Znając Chrisa, to pewnie nie. No i raczej nie zdążymy z drugim. '''Courtney: '''Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zoey i Lightning '''Lightning: '''To jest bez sensu. Nigdy nie znajdziemy tego ninja, czy jak mu tam. '''Zoey: '''A czy mógłbyś przestać machać tą bronią? Boję się iść koło ciebie. '''Lightning: '''Nie masz się czym martwić. Nikomu nic się nie stanie. (szeptem, do siebie)'Zoey: 'Ta, jasne… '''Lightning: '''Co to było? Ktoś tu stał? '''Zoey: '''Uderzyłeś wojownika ninja. Jest chyba nieprzytomny. Możemy go teraz związać i zanieść do Chrisa. '''Lightning: '''Widzisz? Gdyby nie Lightning, to byśmy go nie znaleźli. A ty chciałaś żebym przestał. Przed magazynem '''Chris: '''Co jej się stało? '''Duncan: '''Heather ją uderzyła. Powinieneś ją teraz zdyskwalifikować, bo nie mogę skończyć zadania. '''Chris: '''W sumie to mówiłem, że można sobie przeszkadzać. '''Duncan: '''Ale na pewno nie uderzając innych w twarz. < z magazynu wybiegają Courtney i Lucas niosąc ze sobą wojownika> '''Lucas: '''Znaleźliśmy go! '''Chris: '''Brawo, jesteście pierwsi. Wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie. '''Courtney: '''Tak! '''Ashley: '''Au… Moja głowa… Co się stało? '''Duncan: '''Dostałaś w twarz od Heather. '''Ashley: '''Co?! Chyba nie zrobiła tego specjalnie? '''Duncan: '''Wyglądało jakby to było celowe, ale może pomyliła cię z tym wojownikiem. '''Courtney: '''No podobna to ona raczej nie jest. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Tego ci nie daruję, Heather. '''Zoey: '''Udało nam się go znaleźć. '''Lightning: '''Ale to tylko dzięki Lightningowi. '''Chris: '''Fajnie, zdobywacie dzisiaj drugie miejsce. Za to reszta osób przegrywa. Niech stażyści sprowadzą tutaj Heather i Alejandro. No i spotykamy się na ceremonii głosowania. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Zanim przejdziemy do głosowania, czas na podsumowanie zadania. Courtney i Lucas zdobywają dzisiaj nietykalność i będą spać w pierwszej klasie. Zoey i Lightning pójdą do drugiej klasy, a reszta do ostatniej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Głowa cały czas mnie boli. No i znowu przegrałam. Eh… Niechętnie, ale głosuję na Heather za to, co mi zrobiła. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: '''Teraz sam nie wiem. Chciałem głosować na Alejandro, ale przez Heather nie było jak skończyć zadania. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: '''Alejandro na pewno coś knuje, żeby wygrać. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: '''Teraz mam nową strategię. 'Czas pozbyć się kolegów z byłej drużyny. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather, Zoey, Lucas, Lightning: '''(stemplują paszporty, oczywiście każdy osobno xD) '''Chris: '''Mam już wyniki. Niestety skończyły nam się paczki z orzeszkami, więc teraz będziecie dostawać firmowe puszki z napojami Chrisa McLeana! A pierwszymi bezpiecznymi dzisiaj są Courtney, Lucas oraz Zoey. '''Courtney: '''To jest gazowane? '''Chris: '''Sprawdź sobie. Mam kilka różnych smaków gazowanych i niegazowanych. Następne puszki wędrują do Ashley i Lightninga '''Lightning: '''Lightning wiedział, że dzisiaj nie odpadnie. '''Chris: '''A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Duncan! '''Alejandro: '''Głosowaliście na mnie? '''Heather: '''I na mnie? '''Chris: '''Została nam nasza zakochana para. A ostatnia puszka z moim wizerunkiem wędruje do… Heather! '''Heather: '''Serio?! '''Chris: '''Nie! Żartowałem. Alejandro zostaje. Na razie. '''Heather: '''No super. To ja miałam wygrać te półtora miliona! '''Chris: '''Ale za to otrzymujesz ten stylowy spadochron. '''Ashley: '''Gdybyś mnie nie uderzyła, to bym na ciebie nie głosowała. '''Heather: '''Gdybym wiedziała, że to ty, to przecież bym cię nie uderzyła. '''Duncan: '''Ale jak mogłaś jej nie rozpoznać? Może i było ciemno, ale jak się zbliżyłaś, to musiałaś ją zauważyć. '''Heather: '''Poniosło mnie i nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Zresztą nieważne. I tak już odpadłam. '''Chris: '''I zostało ich tylko siedmiu. Kto jako następny opuści program? Czy napoje z moim wizerunkiem będą się dobrze sprzedawać? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!